


Sunflower

by REDEADED



Series: Lapidot Songfics [3]
Category: Lapidot - Fandom, Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Lapis is mute, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 00:21:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17477750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/REDEADED/pseuds/REDEADED
Summary: Lapis and Peridot have been friends since she started college years ago. The two have grown closer over time yet Peridot being as oblivious as one can be doesn't catch the hints being thrown her way. Lapis on the other hand wants to change that.





	Sunflower

**Author's Note:**

> I've been needing to get back to writing fluffy fics and this marks my return to giving you what your sweet tooth has been needing all this time!

Lapis sat on the couch as the love of her life (well, as far as she was certain anyway) was packing her backpack ready for the school day. Peridot always left the remotes closest to Lapis so she could use the television, radio, or any other electronic without having to flag down the blonde. Not everyone knew sign language but Steven and Peridot had seemed to be the only experts around the campus upon Lapis' arrival all those years ago.

"Ok Lapis, i'm out of here. Text me if you need anything." Peridot gazed at her friend as she walked backwards towards the door. Lapis lifted her hands:

**I'll miss you, have a great day!** Peridot giggled and like that, was out the door. Lapis sighed softly, patting her knees nervously trying to gather her strength for this afternoon's moment. This would be it, the day she would finally confess her feelings to her roommate! Lapis proceeded to bathe and pick out her outfit for the day, going for a nice blue and yellow mix. Drying off her hair the bluenette looked over at the vase in the window, sunflowers. Peridot had an affection to sunflowers so Lapis always made sure to have at least two at all times in the vase. Lapis liked the way the flowers looked in Peridot's hands, which is why her first painting for her class was her roommate in front of a blue sky holding a pair of sunflowers. Peridot took a selfie with it and ever since then Lapis has had it in for the shorter woman.

Feeling her phone vibrate the bluenette smiled brightly heading to let her friends into the dorm room. Steven had on an orange beanie with a black sweater. Hugging the man tightly Lapis smiled and slightly bounced before letting go and jumping to wrap her arms around Jasper's neck. The Amazonian woman chuckled loudly leaving a bunch of vibrations in Lapis' chest almost bouncing her off immediately. Lapis nuzzled into the taller woman's neck with a deep breath, Jasper let her down slowly and smiled.

"Someone's very excited for tonight huh?" Jasper chuckled out. Lapis nodded and handed her phone to Steven to show him her plan. 

"This? I can dig it Lap!" Lapis clapped and sat down wiping the non-existent sweat from her forehead. "So what exactly are we going to do?"

**I was thinking you and Jasper could hide behind a corner with a speaker and press play for me?** Steven placed his hand on his chin as Lapis had to use her hands slowly since Jasper needed a quick recap due to her sign language not being as strong as the others. Jasper shrugged with a nod in agreement to the plan.

"So we would just find a random corner to hide behind or do you know Peri's schedule?" Lapis' smile faltered a bit but not all hope was lost seeing as she could just ask Peridot what her last class was! "That's sure to raise some suspicion though Lapis, it may cause her to think of an emergency maybe?"

"Then one of us should ask Stu." Jasper chimed in resting her chin on the bluenette's head.

"Good point, well then my friends! Let's enjoy the day for now!" Jasper shot Peridot the text keeping it cool making sure not to spook the blonde. Something about needing to see some notes. Steven went over the details with Lapis making sure to not be seen and how Lapis could dance if she decided to.

"What song is she trying to lip sing?" Lapis placed the buds in her friend's ears and clapped as Jasper's shoulders began to move to the beat. "Yeah, corny but it'll work." Lapis blew a raspberry and earned laughter from the other two. Jasper took her gaze to Lapis' different outfits, pondering the look and if it would be more romantic to wear something casual or fancy? Lapis shrugged, opting for a skirt and a nice sweater t-shirt combo. "Now that I think about it, yeah that'll work."

Time was nearing for the trio to head out to the science wing. Packing the bluetooth speaker in his pocket Steven was the last one out right behind Jasper. The Amazonian lead the way to the science wing making sure not to pass by the hallway which would give them away. Lapis leaned against the wall keeping an eye on the time growing more and more anxious as time moved slower and slower. Finally the door opened and the students came pouring out either in conversation or blasting music in their headphones. Last was her blonde poofy haired room mate lifting her books and dumping them back into her back pack with a groan. "Stupid homework, stupid notes, stupid- Lapis?" The bluenette stiffened for a moment, gulping loudly and holding her arm shaking slightly.

"Steven push play hurry!" Jasper whispered urgently.

"Is everything alright Lapis?" Suddenly the song began to play making Peridot jump slightly. "...isn't this that song you're always dancing to?" Lapis calmed herself down and the moves came back to her. Peridot's face went from confused to excited and giddy at seeing Lapis dance and lip sing before her:

_"Then you're left in the dust unless I stuck by ya. You're the sunflower. I think your love would be too much. Or you'll be left in the dust unless I stuck by ya. You're the sunflower, you're the sunflower."_ Peridot held a smirk for a moment, watching Lapis gave her a different feeling in her chest as the song progressed. Peridot's face became heated and she tapped her foot along to the beat softly singing along with the song as Lapis gained a smile of her own. Steven and Jasper left the speaker and Lapis' phone closer to the corner before making their way back home to leave the two alone in the moment. Lapis caught her breath and shook with laughter at seeing how red Peridot became.

"S-So! Is there something you wanted to tell me or did you just come to escort me back to our room?" The bluenette's face dropped for a second but she regained her confidence in no time at all!

**Peridot! Will you go out with me?"** The blonde's face grew redder at the question shooting her hand to cover her mouth. Lapis did not falter nor back down by the reaction! **For quite sometime now I've had feelings for you. Whenever we fall asleep on the couch watching movies together or just spending time with our friends I can't help but enjoy being by your side. I don't expect you to answer right away but I just had to let you know how I felt!** Lapis' hands dropped to her side, going for her phone and bluetooth speaker, she jumped at feeling Peridot hug her tightly from behind.

"Y-You know, I've never had an official romance life before. I don't know if I'll be the best thing for you but..." Lapis turned around to wrap herself around the blonde "...I'm willing to try." Lapis' heart went soaring at the acceptance! Peridot giggled into the bluenette's chest before letting go. "Wow, I can finally brag about dating someone now!" Lapis rolled her eyes and laced her fingers together with her girlfriend's. As the two returned home they were greeted to a delivery man holding a bouquet of sunflowers ready to be put into the vase.

**Author's Note:**

> Not the best fluf fic ever but I hope you enjoyed it for what it was worth!


End file.
